


They say...

by dip0212



Series: Dreams and Memories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip0212/pseuds/dip0212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in what they say of dreams and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say...

**the memory of the dream lingers for an average of 5 minutes**

Blue eyes shot open as another sleep abruptly closed in on itself in an attempt to escape the end of the dream's story. Breaths taken in sharply, head shaking furiously and eyes glistening with threatening tears. 

The dream was vivid, so vivid, it's scary. In the dream he was falling, failing. He was fighting a losing battle that he refused to give up. Everywhere he looked, there were his soldiers, comrades fighting for him and with him, sacrificing their human lives for his cause. The cause that eventually lost.

His brother called out from downstairs,  breaking his reverie, so Germany hastily composed himself like the soldier that he is. A day in reality has begun.

**that you cannot dream of a person you have not met**

In the dream there was a young girl in green dress and white apron. She was begging him not to go to war. She tells him that she likes him as he is and there is no need to be so great, saying she does not want him to go home with painful scars.  
But he cannot be persuaded,  he has made the decision. So he promised her that he would come back to her. She in turn promised to make a lot of sweets to welcome him home.  
And their promise was sealed with a kiss. 

_"I loved you since the 900's."_

**that dreams are also memories**

It was one of those days that Italy would rather stay alone in the dark to remember his first love. For in that day, decades ago, he was informed by France-niichan that his first love is not coming back anymore. Nevertheless, he never seem to stop waiting and remembering. He closed his eyes and try to remember eyes his face, his hands, his kiss until the spell of the sleep fairy took over him. 

That is how Germany found him, asleep in his bed, clutching an old and stained portrait of a sleeping girl in a green dress and white apron. 

**that one does not really forget even without remembering ******

It was a confusing and agonizing time. The Allies having advanced and gained more battles than any of the Axis have foreseen, it is but natural for any leader to weigh his consequences. Italy's boss deflected to the Allies to avoid more casualties and costs of the unforgiving war. Italy Romano has been sent to Allied lands and Italy Veneziano was expected to follow. But Feliciano would not move an inch if it was not Ludwig himself that brought him to the rendezvous place where a private chartered helicopter is ready on the signal to fly Feliciano to his brother.  
During the entirety of the ride inside the armored vehicle, Feliciano is helplessly crying while Ludwig steels himself for the sake of them both. He was caught in between the matters of his heart and his mind and every tear, every sobbing sound that comes from Feliciano is slowly bringing him to the point of breaking.  
Ludwig carried Feliciano from the van to the helicopter for Feliciano locked his arms around Ludwig 's neck in his futile attempt to stay, but the former being built for a war does not need any physical assistance in detaching himself from the crying and scrambling Italian. His emotional resolve however, has become questionable.  
Feliciano scrambled to get hold of Ludwig, begged him not to send him away, not let him go, let him stay, let him suffer with him, if it is the only thing he could do. And Feliciano being Feliciano to Ludwig, he turned back in a sprint and held him in a crushing embrace that calmed the crying nation for a bit. They held onto each other in an eternity of a few moments, hanging on like a lifeline. There are so many words unspoken, but indeed, very few are needed.

_"I love you. I will always love you. I have loved you since the 900s"_

Ludwig left and Feliciano screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship to bits and pieces so I decided to take a shot at writing about them.  
> If anyone would notice, I did borrow a lot of quotations from different sources relating to dreams and memories. I find them fitting in deriving a conclusion of HRE being Germany. Yes it is in no way canon but I always fancy the past-present relationship.  
> I would like to know your considerate opinions in the comments. 
> 
> I solely own all the mistakes in this work. 
> 
> This is a fanfiction and I do not claim right to Hetalia and Hetalia characters.


End file.
